parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Topsy
Daddy Topps (also known as Cera's Dad in later films, Topsy, as he is called by Tria and Mr. Threehorn as he is called by the other characters in the Great Valley) is a character in the Land Before Time films and television series. Voiced by Burke Byrnes in the first film, John Ingle from the second film to the thirteenth film, and currently by George Ball, he is a Triceratops, and the father of main character Cera. Portrayals: * In The Forestlands (The Land Before Time) he is played by the Beast. * In The Pridelands he is played by Kerchak. * In The Land Before Time (TheCartoonMan12 Style) he is played by Peter Griffin. * In The Land Before Time (Luke Yannuzzi Style) he is played by Kenji Tsukino. * In The Land Before Time (DinosaurKingRockz Style) he is played by Darien Chiba. * In The Pet Before Time He is Played by ?????. Voice Actors: # Burke Byrnes (Movie 1) - English # John Ingle (Movies 2-13) - English # George Ball (Movie 14) - English # Katsuhisa Hoki - Japanese # Ruben Trujillo - Spanish # Carlos Kaniowski - Spanish # Jacques Frantz - French # Dov Reiser - Hebrew # Marco Balzarotti - Italian He played in SkyTrain Mark I #105 * He is a crows nest He played in SkyTrain Mark I #121 * He is a playable with Brook Lindsay He played in SkyTrain Mark I #141 * He is a playable with Pop Roberts He played in SkyTrain Mark I #143 * He is a non-playable He played Kerchak in Skyzan He is a gorilla Gallery: Topsy in The Land Before Time.jpg|Topsy in The Land Before Time Topsy in The Land Before Time 2 The Great Valley Adventure.jpg|Topsy in The Land Before Time 2: The Great Valley Adventure Topsy in The Land Before Time 3 The Time of the Great Giving.jpg|Topsy in The Land Before Time 3: The Time of the Great Giving Topsy in The Land Before Time 5 The Mysterious Island.jpg|Topsy in The Land Before Time 5: The Mysterious Island Topsy in The Land Before Time 6 The Secret of Saurus Rock.jpg|Topsy in The Land Before Time 6: The Secret of Saurus Rock Topsy in The Land Before Time 7 The Stone of Cold Fire.jpg|Topsy in The Land Before Time 7: The Stone of Cold Fire Topsy in The Land Before Time 8 The Big Freeze.jpg|Topsy in The Land Before Time 8: The Big Freeze Topsy in The Land Before Time 9 Journey to Big Water.jpg|Topsy in The Land Before Time 9: Journey to Big Water Topsy in The Land Before Time 10 The Great Longneck Migration.jpg|Topsy in The Land Before Time 10: The Great Longneck Migration Topsy in The Land Before Time 11 Invasion of the Tinysauruses.jpg|Topsy in The Land Before Time 11: Invasion of the Tinysauruses Topsy in The Land Before Time 12 The Great Day of the Flyers.jpg|Topsy in The Land Before Time 12: The Great Day of the Flyers Topsy in The Land Before Time 13 The Wisdom of Friends.jpg|Topsy in The Land Before Time 13: The Wisdom of Friends Topsy in The Land Before Time (Series).jpg|Topsy in the TV Series Cera's Dad is Shocked.jpg|Topsy noticed that treesweets were gone Category:Dinosaurs Category:Fathers Category:Dads Category:The Land Before Time Characters Category:Characters Created by Don Bluth Category:Adults Category:Parents Category:Male Characters Category:Males Category:Male Heroes Category:Heroes Category:Grumpy Characters Category:Stubborn Characters Category:Universal Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Don Bluth Characters Category:Villains Category:Antagonists Category:Reformed characters Category:Villains Turned To The Good Side Category:Protective Characters Category:Husbands Category:Gray Characters Category:Grey Characters Category:White Characters Category:Gentle Giants